conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Natraden
Natraden is an agglunative, engineered language that I somewhat developed when bored one night. Though others may not agree, I'm quite satisfied with the way it turned out. The flag below is me trying to design one in 5 minutes. I have tried to put a lot of logic into the grammar as well as deriving words from other languages. Enjoy! (or whatever you do with languages as poorly developed as mine) Welcome! Etxëlōdiw! Iw sæte dat Uj forwāte ggiwzi. Uj Equilibrioj Lerk gehåren obrigo. Welcome! I see that you continued. Anyway, have fun learning! Welcome! I see that you forward gone. You fun learning have anyway. Alphabet and Phonetics This is where the nightmare begins. Along with the full english alphabet, Natraden contains 19 other accented letters. Some will make sense, others not so much. Phonetic Rules *When a W''' terminates a word, it makes the IPA sound '''f **'Anaglipw '(Anaglyph) /anaglipf/ **This doesn't apply to some words ***'Iwen '(We) /ifɛn/ ***If the root word ends in w ****'Anaglipwex '(Anaglyphs) /anaglipfɛks/ *When R''' proceeds an unaccented vowel in the same syllable, it makes the IPA sound '''w **'Ar '(She) /aw/ **W'ur '(Who) /v'uɒ'/ **'Ińlandere' (English) /iŋlandɛɾɛ/ <-- Wrong *When Y''' proceeds a vowel, weird things can happen: **AY /ɛä/ **EY /ɛä/ **IY /iä/ **OY /wä/ **UY /uä/ *'''S makes an /s/ sound when at the end of a root word Case Marking Word order in Natraden is Subject-Object-Verb. Therefore, we need a way to distinguish between the subject and object, especially in sitations where there is only the object (the verb acts intransitive). There are 6 cases in Natraden. Nominative, Accusative, Dative, Genetive, Vocative and Instrumental. In this example, we will be using the word for World: Planeta. Word Order SOV is just a summarisation of the entire word order. Any nouns basically come before the verb unless the noun is preceded by a preposition. The entire worder is as follows, anything in square brackets are optional: #Subject #Object #Indirect Object #Instrument #Auxiliary Verb #Adverb #Preposition Indirect Object #Other Information (Like Time; In any Order) #Seperable Part of Seperable Verb #Participle #Infinitive (if Auxiliary verb is used) Verb Conjugation Verbs don't conjugate like in other langauges, and also unlike other languages, every verb is regular. All verbs end in llé and are required to be replaced in order to conjuagte.'' If the mood of the verb is changed, ''llé is replaced with en (doesn't apply to interrogative; normak conjugation occurs) and the corresponding prefix is added. Please note participles go at the end of a sentence. C'' stands for normal conjugation, Normal Verbs Conjugation of the word ''cpekllé (to speak) is below: Seperable Verb Conjugation of the word etlādllé (to download) is below: Personal Pronouns Personal Pronouns follow ordinary case marking Noun Pluralisation To make a noun plural, you add the suffix (e)x. If the word ends in n, the n becomes a ńx. If ti already ends in ń, then you just add x. Words ending in t also only add an x (tx). Adjectives Adjectives are always a suffix to a noun and never agree, this means a noun cannot be decribed more than once. Inflexions must happen first, however. This becomes a problem in genetive case (see ahead). Adjectives that derive directly from other languages are suffixed with a hyphen separating them: Ōto-'lower-end' (Lower-end car) Genetive Case Two Nouns To show something is possessed by another, it depends on how many are in the chain. If there are only two nouns, like in My Father, then the order is as follows: Potre Iws '''I-GEN Same rules still apply in different cases, accusative for example: '''Potrej Iws I-GEN More than Two Nouns This is where problems occur, because certain restrictions have to take place. If there is more than two nouns, the nouns are stringed, like in My Father's Car: Iwspotresōto '''I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car Cases again still apply: '''Iwspotresōtoj I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car-ACC Adjectives Since the words are stringed, none of the nouns before the last can be described. Only the last noun can have an adjective attached to it. My Father's red Car: Iwspotresōtořń 'I-GEN-Father-GEN-Car-Red It is because of this that the longest word is unknown. Word Structure Genders There are 2 genders in Natraden, Physical and Abstract. This is normally just a determination between the two but sometimes it can change the definition. For instance, ''Ckår used in the physical gender can mean box, as in cardboard box. If used in abstract, it can mean the box shape, or square. It can be hard to tell the gender, since nothing agrees, but it doesn't matter since many words are only restricted to one gender. Even if they do change meaning with gender, the differences are very subtle. If it still is not understood, refer to the context. Articles There are four types of articles in Natraden, Definite, Indefinite, Partitive and Negative; each differenciating with gender: Supines Supines are almost literal in Natraden. They are technically one phrase after another, this is almost the equivalent of saying that the first verb occurs for the second. 'Uj bewåre dīses Lińkj ''i œffnllé? Do you want '''to open' this link?'' [You Interrogative-want this link to open?] Here the supine is open, which requires you to'' want'' it in order for it to happen. Interrogation Interrogative Verb Simple Verb Very little is changed when asking a question. The word order is kept the same. The only noticeable differences are probably the interrogative words, change in pronoun and the question mark at the end. When a question is asked, the verb changes to its interrogative mood: conjugated as normal with the prefix be-''. We'll use the same example as above: '''Uj ''bewåre dīses Lińkj i œffnllé?' '''Do' you want to open this link? If it wasn't a question, the verb would remain the same: Uj wåre dīses Lińkj i œffnllé. You want to open this link. Participles If a participle is used, normal procedures happen. Have you eaten?: Uj ''be''håre æcen? The prefix is added to the verb to have, however. Separable Verbs Again, normal conjugation applies. The prefix is added after the verb is separated: Have you downloaded it? Uj Icj be''lāden ''et? Interrogative Words It's words like these that can determine whether a sentence is interrogative or not, as they can't be used in an ordinary sentence. *Where **Wer *Where to **Weri *What **War **''Nothing''* *What for **Wåf *When **Wor **Warlam (What time) *Who **Wur *Why **Wir *How **Hor *How Much **Horиom Each of these words can replace where the answer would go in the reply phrase. Warlam beokten? means, what time is it, or more literally, (it) is what time?. Uj wur beokten? ''means ''Who are you? or You are who?. The replying phrase would change the pronoun and replace the interrogative word with the answer. The respective answers for the preceding to questions are: *'12:30' okte **Warlam is replaced with the time **The verb is back to its normal conjugated form *'Iw Bob' okte **The pronoun is changed from You to I'' **Wur is replaced with the name **The verb is restored to its conjugated form *Sometimes, if the question has 'what' in it, it can be omitted. ''Iwen Lektūrexj behåren? ''can either mean ''Do we have lessons? or What lesson do we have?. The second one would be the preferred meaning since the first definition is normally used with a point in time, like today. Numerical System The numbers in Natraden are decimal and therefore the highest digit is 9'. Cardinal The numbers are normal until 10. Then on, the numbers are ''ordered. '''95, for example, is written as: Five-'w' Ninety; the w''' derives from the word for of. *Contains two syllables which can be distinguished as Pen-j'w or Pe-niw. EIther is acceptable though the first is more preferred. Can also be written as '''Peиw to avoid confusion. *Can be written as Onzw Data and Dūsw Data respectively, though it's like saying Firteen and Secoteen in English. Example Number: 3,687,121,698 Aščw Nantaw Čiztiw, Dakilow Dūtakilow Dantikilow, Cepmilnacw Aštamilnacw Čiztimilnacw, Wzobilnac. (Above is the reason why random numbers should be abolished) Ordinal These numbers are technically just the cardinal numbers with (e)k'' as a prefix, ''ere for numbers ending in 1''. Example Number: 3,687,121,698ᴷ ''Aščekw Nantaw Čiztiw, Dakilow Dūtakilow Dantikilow, Cepmilnacw Aštamilnacw Čiztimilnacw, Wzobilnac. Translated Texts Lord's Prayer Potrey Iwens Potrey Iwens et Cōziok, Uj Iwenj gehopjen Namj Ujs i prazllé, Uj Rojaplj Ujs geadepen lz geetxaren, So Venu Ujj boboyt, Hor Ujj okte et Cōziok boboere, Uj Verecej Iwens Iweńk gegeben, Uj Iwenj geondåren få Iwen lozwz etxare, Hor Iwen Anderj ondåre, Uj Iwenj Tennack geaucen, Lz Uj Iwenj geprotekten o lozwz, Amen.